


A Mystery To Her

by sottovoce81



Series: The Informant [3]
Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Family Secrets, Gen, Spencer Reid knows even more than you think!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovoce81/pseuds/sottovoce81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope Garcia offered to help Reid with a computer search, but she got more than she bargained for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mystery To Her

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling that Reid isn't too comfortable with computers. I figure that he can handle some basic stuff, but for some of the unpaid work he does for Bobby and the Winchesters over the years, he may need a little help searching for a few things. This is what happens when he goes to Garcia for that help. ;)
> 
> More fics in the 'verse can be found at my old ffn page: fanfiction.net/~sgs09

Penelope Garcia was a whiz (and she might say _wizard_ ) at all things related to computers. Search programs and gaming were her mother tongue. So she often loaned out her expertise to friends less fortunate than her—one of these friends being Spencer Reid.

The young man was a mystery to her. He could read 20,000 words a minute, memorize every word he read, and figure out puzzles and mind-games like nobody's business. But the man sometimes acted like he hardly knew how to use a computer.

One day, she was passing by his desk and heard him muttering curses she wouldn't have guessed he knew. She stopped to ask him what was wrong, and he blushed, mumbled something about computer searches and a personal issue. Naturally, she didn't hesitate in offering her services. It took a little effort to convince him, but he eventually followed her back to her lair.

After the first time she helped him, it became an almost common thing for Reid to walk into her office and ask her for help with something. The only thing was, she hardly knew what to make of his requests. They were odd, verging on the edge of super-freakin'-weird.

He asked her about weather patterns and electrical storms. Crop failures. Cattle deaths.

He wanted her to search for old newspaper articles on strange deaths from decades ago—sometimes centuries.

He sometimes asked her to look up the names of members from 80s rock groups.

Garcia wasn't sure which of those requests was the weirdest. They all left her feeling a little confused. And besides those, there were others that made her pause and give him a questioning look whenever he came into her office.

She never told the other team members about Reid's requests. Mostly because she had no idea what she would say. He was acting really strange, but she didn't want the others to look at him oddly. So she kept it to herself, performing Reid's searches whenever he had another one, and working to figure the young man out.

Slowly, it became a normal thing to have Reid drop in to see her early in the morning and ask for odd information. When he came to her office one morning looking pale and asking her to search for information on a Norse demigod, she hardly even raised an eyebrow.


End file.
